The Teacher Problem
by bloodsuckingpirates
Summary: hermione has a teacher porblem, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is her boy friend. What will happen? Will the get caught?
1. Chapter 1

a/N: this could be a sequel to Noticing Other Things Besides Quidditch but I would like to believe its not. But it should be a little funny.

One

Hermione and he gaggle of muggle friends walked into the tattoo shop the same tat shop that Oliver Wood had just had a tat done at and was paying. Hermione noticed him and said to him "Oliver? Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh Hermione, I was having this done" he said pulling back a sleve to show her a tat in the crook of his arm. The tat was a Phantom of the Opera mask with shadow behind it and around one side.

"Why don't you hang with us because I can tell you are not here with any one, and we would love to hang with you I'm sure?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure I would love to hang with you but out in public I prefer to be called Alexander so my fans don't try to kill me." He said then asked "what are you going to get done here?"

"I'm getting a wand and dagger crossed in an x with a rose on a stem in the middle, **Alexander.**"

After the girls all had their tats done they and Oliver went to a club called Flameworks. The Flameworks is a rock club with no drugs but alcohol. When they where standing in line Hermione started talking to Oliver again.

"So what are you doing here in the muggle world?" she asked

"I wanted to get away from most of my fans, last time I was almost killed remember." The line moved up they where next. the line moved again it was their turn.

"Hey Fluffy, I brought a guest today his name is Alexander." Hermione said to the bouncer. "Oh who's playing today?"

"Uh, the Suicidal pigeons, and psychotic glitter. The fountain streakers are finishing their set."

"Thanks fluff."

They all walked inside to a loud blast of music. Hermione headed to the bar and Oliver fallowed. She leaned over the bar and hollered down to a bar worker.

"Tese, give me the usual." Hermione turned to Oliver "you want something?"

"what are you having?"

"Me, I'm havin' a 'sex on the beach'."

"Get me apple martini"

"Tese, get me an apple martini, naked lady, and two screaming orgasms. The Girls are along with a friend of mine."

When the drinks came Oliver had to help carry.

"Cute friend" Commented Tese.

The other girls had already gotten a table and were waiting for the drinks before they could go dance.

"You come here often?" Oliver asked Hermione when the others have gone to dance.

"Yeah actually I do it one of the things I enjoy about summer break I'm here like almost everyday."

"Wow that must be nice havin' some thing you like to and able to do all the time."

"Let's dance Oliver."

"What?"

"Dance."

Hermione didn't wait for answer she took his arm and led his to the dance floor and began to move to the beat of the music.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Not really."

"You don't know how to dance."

"I normally don't go to clubs."

"Oh Oliver you just need to move to the beat. Here." Hermione placed her hands on Oliver's hips and moved them to the beat not unlike her own.

After seven songs of teaching the dancing and learning the dancing Hermione and Oliver retired to their table booth breathless. Then the other girls came over and where finally introduced to Oliver. Tiffany had long strait black hair, Brittany was a natural auburn shoulder length, and Casey was the platinum blonde pixie cut.

"We should get a pic of our tats before you leave." Casey suggested

"I'll get Tese to take it." Said Brittany running off toward the bar.

Tese came over and the girls and Hermione showed their tats which are located below the pants waist line. Hermione at the last minute pulled Oliver's arm with the tat in the picture.

"Thanks Tese." Casey said high fivin' her.

Hermione looked down at her watch to find out it was already four o'clock in the morning.

"Shit, it's time to go. The rents' are gonna kill us."

"What time is it" asked Casey.

"It's four Case'"

"Damn."

Hermione and her friends followed by Oliver ran out of the club.

"Damn."

"What is it Hermione?" asked Oliver.

"We need a ride because we took a cab here."

"I can help, I can drive you cause I have a car."

"I love you, Oliver. Thank you so much" Hermione said hugging him as they ran to his car.

The car ride war uneventful but speedy. All the girls Tiffany, Brittany, and Casey were dropped off first then Hermione.

"Thanks for the ride, its' been nice to have seen you again since my fourth year summer the year of the world Quidditch cup."

"Yeah it has been nice. Feel free to call if you need help again."

"I'll call even if I don't need help." Then Hermione leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed back.

"Gonna Call?"

"You bet." Hermione said then turned to go inside.

A/N: hey I wanted to remind you that Oliver is Alexander. The next chapter is still the summer it is when they become officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And some of you are going to ask how can the become boy and girlfriend well he's the hot guy that has a thing for her and she has a thing for him so it kind of fits. Bobby


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Hermione tried to sneak passed her dad in the living room but he caught her.

"You do know it is four in the morning, right" her dad said turning around in his seat to look at her.

"Yes I do, but I met an old friend from school that graduated already and the time just flew by."

"I'll let it go this time, but I'm not sure what your mother will do."

"Thanks daddy"

Hermione ran up to her room silently and flopped on the bed. She pulled out her journal and made a new entry for the day and in it she wrote why won't he ask me out already the sexy beast.

----------------------------------------

The cell phone in his back pocket began to ring just as he to just as he got to his room.

"Hello"

Hermione's voice cracked through the speaker

"Oliver?"

"Yeah what?"

"I need help."

"Help with what?"

"I want something"

"What do you want?"

"You"

"Then you can have me"

"Great"

"Tomorrow, coffee at noon at the purple pig?"

"Sure"

"See you there Hermione."

"Yeah, bye."

Oliver climbed into bed after the most perfect night he just got the girl and had fun at the same time, not a bad combination.

---------------------------------------

"Dad I'm going to the purple pig to meet a friend but I'll be back by dinner. The girls and I aren't going out tonight. bye"

Hermione ran around the house to the garage to her imported Lotus Exige and got in the car that her parents had bought her for her sweet sixteen and drove to the purple pig. When she got there Oliver was already there seated at a table with two drinks infront of him.

Hermione walked over and sat down across from him and picked up the drink placed infront of her.

"It's your favorite."

"Thanks"

"I like your car imported and fast what prompted your parents to buy it?"

"I don't know"

"Did you have fun so far this summer? and what do you plan on doing for the two weeks until school?"

"It has been great but it got better last night……… the day after tomorrow I leave for Ron Weasley's house. And tomorrow I plan on going out with the girls one last time."

"Sounds great"

"I want you to come with again because you still need to finish learning to dance."

"But what about a girls night out ?"

"We've had enough of those to last all school year and I can possibly sneak some fun with you."

"Here I want to give you some thing." Oliver said reaching in to his and pulled out a small wrapped article and placed it in Hermione's open waiting hand.

"What is it?"

Hermione opened the wrapping to find a necklace with a rough cut crystal in the center that changed color.

"Oh Alexander it's beautiful"

"You remembered the name" Oliver smiled

"Well I'm not stupid."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The rest of the holidays went by in a flash and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back on the train headed to Hogwarts for the last year they would spend there.

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yes" Hermione said not glancing up from her book.

"I have a question to ask."

"Ask."

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"no." Hermione said simply gaze still never moving from her book.

Harry was rocking back and forth in his seat I silent laughter. Ron turn to Harry "will you shut up" he snarled. They sat I silence for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

It had started to rain and they became soaked before they got inside. Hermione was the only one who was dry at the feast. It was amazing how fast the sorting went.

Dumbledore stood to begin his welcome speech.

"I am happy to have you all here again and a good luck to the the seventh years on their N.E.W.T.S. and I would like to introduce your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, as some of you already know him he does not need much of an introduction but after his last incident with his admiring fans he has decided to hang up his Quidditch profession and come to teach at Hogwarts, Professor Wood."

Hermione's head snapped up to see Oliver stand to the warm applause. 'Enjoy Oliver because it will be your last'

Hermione thought grimly

"Hermione why aren't you clapping, you have always liked wood?" Harry whispered across the table to her.

Dumbledore then continued his speech as Hermione stared evilly at Oliver. The food started to appear so Hermione gave in and ate her fill. Soon they were all excused and they all left in one big mob. Hermione did not follow the rest of her House to the Gryffindor tower instead she headed toward the office of the new defense against the dark arts professor. Hermione banged on the door hard and heard Oliver say come in so she entered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Hermione screamed

"Shit" Oliver mumbled "**Because** I never got the chance to."

"**Bullshit** you didn't you had plenty of time to tell me"

"Don't talk to me like that I am your **Professor** now"

"I'm not talking to you like you're my **Professor** I'm talking to you like you're my **boyfriend**."

"Well I'm talking like you like you're my student."

"You better not be." Hermione growled fiercely

"Ok I'm not"

"Do you have any idea how **bad** this is because** isn't** there a rule that says a teacher is not allowed to **do** a student"

"Yes there is but I didn't think that we would get caught"

"Oh well at least you were thinking about **something**"

"Hermione just stop ok if you don't want to do this we can stop and pick it up after school is done."

"What? of course I want to do this I'm just mad that you didn't tell that you were going to be my teacher, I mean it helps if we let each other know things. And I have not told Harry and Ron yet that I'm with you so we got to keep on the down low, **low**."

Hermione was going to continue ranting but Oliver stopped her by covering her mouth with his own.

"You know Hermione in the two weeks you were gone I missed the eternal ray of sunshine that you are. Now get to you tower before I have to give you a detention."

"Who knows a detention could be fun."

"Get to your house. Now!"

"But"

"No buts go"

"Ollie"

"Please don't call me that it makes me sound like a dog"

"Ok Alex, ander "

"Go"

Oliver leaned forward and placed another kiss on her lips and pushed her gently towards the door. Hermione obediently left and went to her house tower.

Hermione being the head girl knew the passwords to all of the houses and Dumbledore's office. Harry was waiting for her to come in.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I was congratulating Oliver."

"Oh really why are you so happy then?, cause at dinner you looked ready to kill."

"Did I? No I'm happy for him."

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it go"

"You sound like my father."

"Goodnight"

"Night, Night."

A/N: so what did ya think? And I know I have a habit of writing small Chapters but I'm working on it. Bobby


End file.
